


A quick run

by Charliezz



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Owen Strand is a Good Dad, Painkillers, Sickfic, Side Effects, TK is stubborn, Vomiting, sprained knee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliezz/pseuds/Charliezz
Summary: Owen is lounging on the couch while flipping through the channels on tv. The lasagna he had prepared is now starting to get cold. TK had wanted to go for a quick run with Carlos before dinner. Apparently, his son has a different idea of ‘quick’. Or maybe the word ‘run’.Owen glances at the clock and sighs. Owen is honestly really happy with the effect Carlos has on TK and how he is making his son smile again, but at this moment he feels frustrated with the two; TK must know that he is waiting. Just as Owen was about to call his son and give him a passive-aggressive speech on how this ‘exercising’ is getting their dinner cold, Carlos’ name appears on the screen.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand/Owen Strand
Comments: 27
Kudos: 190





	1. Dinner is getting cold

Owen is lounging on the couch while flipping through the channels on tv. The lasagna he had prepared is now starting to get cold. TK had wanted to go for a quick run with Carlos before dinner. Apparently, his son has a different idea of ‘quick’. Or maybe the word ‘run’.

Owen glances at the clock and sighs. Owen is honestly really happy with the effect Carlos has on TK and how he is making his son smile again, but at this moment he feels frustrated with the two; TK must know that he is waiting. Just as Owen was about to call his son and give him a passive-aggressive speech on how this ‘exercising’ is getting their dinner cold, Carlos’ name appears on the screen. 

‘‘Hi Carlos’’

‘’Hey captain Stra...uhm Owen’’

‘’Hey, I was just about to call TK, is he on his way home already? Because the lasagna I have made is kind of staring at me from the kitchen, waiting to be eaten’’ Owen jokes.

“Yeah, we were on our way, but…’’

‘’We? Oh, I didn’t know you would stay for dinner…You’re more than welcome to, don’t get me wrong’’

“Oh, that’s…thanks, it also wasn’t really the plan, but uhm…we kind of need your help’’ 

‘’My help? What do you mean?’’ Owen says, starting to worry.

‘’We were doing pull-ups in the park, the usual spot, and uhm…TK fell down’’ Carlos tells him. Owen can hear his son on the background. “I did not fall down, I just landed wrong. There is a difference’’. 

“Anyways’’ Carlos continued. ‘’He did not want me to call you, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for him to limp all the way back to your house, so I was wondering if you could maybe pick him up’’ 

“I’m not a kid who needs to be picked up from the park by his daddy’’ TK says annoyed.

“But you are a man who has hurt his knee pretty badly and cannot make it make home himself. Or do you want me to carry you? Would that be less embarrassing?’’ Carlos asks him with a chuckle and Owen can hear TK let out a frustrated sigh.

‘’His knee, huh? How bad is it?’’ Owen asks.

‘’I think, or I hope, he has just twisted it. It gave out when he landed’’ 

‘’Ouch. Well, thank you for not listening to my stubborn son and calling me. I’ll be on my way’’ Owens says as he gets up, grabs the keys and heads out the door. 

\--

When Owen arrives, he parks his car as close to the entrance as possible and walks up the path. He soon sees Carlos and TK sitting on the grass, both leaning against a tree. Carlos gets up when he spots Owen.

‘’Hey boys’’ Owen greets them. ‘’Somebody called a taxi?’’

“Please, don’t make this more embarrassing dad…’’ TK whines, but he lets out a light chuckle. 

“Okay, lets get you up son’’ Owen says as he and Carlos both grab an arm to hoist TK up.

‘’Ow, ow, ow… Jeez’’ TK winces.

‘’Sorry kid’’

‘’It’s okay. I’m good’’ TK says, but his pained expression tells otherwise. Owen also notices how TK is clearly not wanting to put any weight on his left leg, leaning heavily on both Owen and Carlos. Owen puts TK’s arm over his shoulder, Carlos copying his move. The three of them stumble out of the park.

‘’You managed to give me quite the workout as well here, kid’’ Owen breaths as they finally reach the car. 

‘’you’re welcome, I guess. Saves you a session in the training room’’ TK gives him a faint smile. 

Owen opens the passenger door and moves the seat as far back as possible. He steps aside so Carlos can get TK to sit down and gently ease his legs into the car. The ‘gently’ doesn’t work out so well as TK hits his injured leg on the side of the car. 

“Ow…fuck’’ TK cries out as he hunches over.

“Shit, sorry, sorry’’ Carlos says, concern on his face. TK’s breathing picks up and he scrunches his eyes shut. Carlos puts a hand on TK’s neck, his other grabbing TK’s hand “Tyler, hey…you okay?

‘’Dizzy’’ is the only thing that TK can choke out. Owen quickly gets around the car and flops onto the driver’s side. He leans over, running smoothing circles on TK’s back. ‘’Shhh...come on, in and out’’ Owen says as he exaggerates his breathing, wanting TK to copy it before the boy might start to hyperventilate. TK takes deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. Slowly his breathing gets back to normal and the queasiness dies down. He opens his eyes, seeing both his father and Carlos look at him with concerned faces.

‘’I’m okay. Just…the pain flared up, got me dizzy’’. 

Owen leans over, rummaging through the glove cabinet. He grabs the water bottle he was looking for and hands it to TK, who carefully takes a few sips. When TK feels ready to move again Carlos helps his legs into the car, making sure he doesn’t jostle his knee this time. Although this second try goes smoothly, TK still lets out a small groan. He leans his head back on the seat and closes his eyes. 

“Maybe we should make a stop at the hospital’’ Carlos says, looking over at Owen.

“What? No, it’s probably just a sprain. I don’t need to go the hospital for a simple sprain’’ TK says as he opens his eyes again and tries to sit up a bit to prove his point that he is all right, but failing miserably as he winces loudly. 

Owen sighs at his son’s stubbornness. “I’m not so sure about this being a simple sprain, TK’’.


	2. It hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no medical expertise, so maybe it's not too accurate...

The drive to the hospital happened in a tense silence, with TK shooting some annoyed glares to his father next to him. Carlos was in the backseat and had tried to make conversation earlier, but TK had ignored him, so he opted for staring out of the window instead. TK had finally agreed to head over to the hospital, but just so his dad and Carlos would quit whining about it, or so he tells himself. Deep down he knows that maybe they are right, that more damage was done than a simple sprain. Which would also mean a longer recovery and he really wasn’t up for that. He had already been off work long enough after he was shot, it had made him restless. He did not want to do that again. He lets out a loud sigh, which makes Owen look over at him and place a hand on his shoulder. 

‘’Maybe it is just a sprain kid, but we want to make sure, okay? We are just worried about you. No need to gives us the silent treatment’’ Owen says. “By the way, that face will get you permanent wrinkles’’ He adds with a wink, trying to lighten the mood. 

‘’Not giving the silent treatment’’ TK says, looking out of the passenger window. ‘’I’m just…’’

‘’Your just?’’ Owen asks.

TK shakes his head. ‘’Never mind’’. 

Carlos leans forward, grabbing TK’s hand. “Hey, come on, tell us what’s going on in that pretty head of yours’’. 

‘’I just don’t want to go’’.

“Why?” Carlos asks him, squeezing his hand. He is met with silence. ‘’Is it the hospital? Does it scare you? After…’’ but Carlos does not finish, still not too comfortable with talking about the whole shooting and its aftermath. 

“No, it’s not that. It’s more…I just don’t want you guys to be right. If I don’t go, they can’t tell me bad news’’.

‘’Ah, so the ostrich strategy’’ Owen says.

‘’God dad, how can you even say that without breaking your tong?’’ TK says as he lets out a laugh and they all join in, a much-needed release of the tension.

‘’No, but seriously son, whatever they say it is, it can be fixed. And you’ve got both me and Carlos, so you’ll be all right’’.

TK sighs and nods his head. ‘’Thanks’’.

\--

The three of them had arrived at the hospital shortly. TK wanted to try and walk at first, but after a few wobbly, painful steps he had to give in and let his dad fetch a wheelchair. After his dad had explained the situation at the nurse at the front desk they were brought to a room. They were lucky that is was a relatively slow day in the ER, so a doctor could visit them soon. TK was just given some ice to cool his knee when the doctor walked in.

‘’Hello Mr. Strand, I’m doctor Bentley. I heard you injured your knee today. Mind if I take a look?’’ The female doctor says as she closes the curtain again, giving him a friendly smile.

‘’Uhm, yeah sure’’ TK says, sitting up a bit more on the hospital bed. He had to fight the urge to say no, as his knee was throbbing painfully, but he guessed he didn’t really have an option here.

“Can you manage taking your sweatpants down? Or do you need some help?’’ Doctor Bentley asks.

‘’No, it’s fine’’ TK says as he struggles to get down his pants as he is sitting on the bed. Carlos is quick to get up from his seat to give TK a hand. ‘’Here, let me help’’.

Doctor Bentley pokes around his knee to determine the damage and TK can’t help some groans and winces. Carlos slides his seat closer to TK and grabs his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“Okay Mr. Strand, what happened exactly?’’ Doctor Bentley asks.

‘’TK is fine…but uhm, I was doing pull-ups in the park and when I came down my knee gave out under me.’’

“Okay, and did you feel a sort off pang or pull when it happened?’’

‘’Uhm, no…I don’t think so’’

‘’hmm, and does this hurt?’’ Doctor Bentley says as she bents and stretches his knee.

‘’Oww…yeah’’ TK winces.

‘’Okay’’ She says as she places the icepack back on TK’s swollen knee. ‘’I can’t say for sure yet, but I don’t think you fully torn off your ligaments or have a break. You still feel some pain when bending and stretching, so I would say you either have a little tear or just sprained your knee badly’’.

‘’Oh, thank god’’ TK lets out with a breath.

‘’Your knee is too swollen right now to have a good look at it with an MRI or X-ray, so what I suggest is you keep off your leg for now and we’ll see you back in two or three days to examine your knee again. I will get you a compress, crutches and prescribe you some painkillers. Give it rest and me or a colleague will see you later. Is that okay? Any questions maybe? 

‘’Uhm, I….I need painkillers without opioids’’ TK says quietly, Carlos giving his hand a squeeze. 

“Okay, that’s no problem TK. Let me get everything, I’ll be back shorty’’ Doctor Bentley says and then walks out the room.

‘’Don’t feel embarrassed about that son. I’m proud of you’’. Owen says, sensing that TK felt ashamed about the painkillers. ‘’And you heard the doctor, maybe it is just a sprain after all’’.

‘’Yeah, that’s good news right?” Carlos chimed in, giving a TK a warming smile. That beautiful smile could always lighten TK’s mood, no matter what. 

‘’Yes, super good news. I could already see myself annoy my dad with being home for weeks again, but hey, I guess he is lucky’’ TK jokes.

“You would never annoy me’’ Owen says.

‘’That is so not true dad’’ TK chuckles.

‘’Okay…yeah, you’re right. You can be an annoying brat sometimes’’ Owen laughs.

‘’Hey!’’ TK says with mock astonishment and throws the icepack at his father. 

\--

‘’Did you have this brand earlier?’’ Owen asks his son, turning over the package of painkillers they had just picked up. TK looks up from where he is lying on the couch, his knee propped up by a pillow. He motions for his dad to give him the packages.

“No, don’t think so’’ He says shrugging as he reads the name. He opens the package and pops out two pills.

‘’Okay, make sure you check the instructions than’’ Owen tells him.

“Who even does that?’’ TK laughs and downs the pills with some water. 

Owen just shakes his head as he stands up. ‘’Well, I’m going to bed. You need anything son?’’

“No, I’m good. Carlos is getting changed now. We’ll head to bed too’’.

“Okay, sleep well kid. Love you’’ Owen says as he walks to his bedroom.

“Love you’’ 

\--

Carlos opens his eyes to a still dark bedroom, not sure what woke him up. He sees that it is just over 2am. He drags a hand over his face and turns around carefully, not wanting to hurt TK. Just as he wants to wrap his arms round his boyfriend he sees that TK is trembling and sweating. 

‘’TK?’’

‘’Hmm?’’ comes the reply with a whimper.

“Hey, honey, what’s wrong?’’ Carlos askes, grabbing TK shoulder.

‘’It…hurts’’ 

‘’Your knee?’’

‘’No…’’

Another pained noise escapes TK’s lips and he curls in on himself.

“Tyler, wat hurts?’’

“My stomach…’’


	3. Unlucky boy

Carlos switches on the light, seeing TK trembling and noticing how pale he is. He steps out of the bed, walks over to TK’s side and crouches down. 

‘’Hey Ty, what’s going on? Why didn’t you wake me?’’

‘’Sorry…just woke up like this. Ughh…I feel like shit’’ TK says as he carefully rolls to his back, dragging a hand over his face. Carlos feels TK’s head with the back of his hand and starts stroking through TK’s sweaty hair.

“You feel a bit warm too. God, how much misery can you get for one day’’ he attempts to joke.

“Tell me about it…’’ TK as he rolls back to his side with a groan, his arms hugging his stomach. Carlos sits down on TK’s side of the bed and continues stroking through TK’s hair, hoping the boy would maybe fall asleep again. ‘’Shh…just close your eyes’’. TK does as he is told, but curling into himself further when his stomach painfully cramps. 

They sit like this for a few minutes, but just as Carlos thinks that TK was pulled back to sleep again TK rolls over the side of the bed. He gags, covering his mouth, but Carlos is quick to react and shoves the trashcan nearby under TK’s face. After a few painful dry heaves TK brings up his dinner. Carlos has a tight grip on TK so he doesn’t fall face first off the bed, his other hand stroking TK’s back. After a while TK gives Carlos a small nod, indicating that he’s done. Carlos then slowly moves him so he’s lying down again and goes to pull up the covers.

“Pfff...no, I’m really hot’’ TK croaks out, stopping Carlos, and attempts to get his shirt off, which was clinging to his body. The utter miserable look on TK’s face makes Carlos hold back a witty remark. 

“Here, let me’’ Carlos says as he pulls the shirt over TK’s head. Then his eyes fall on something on TK’s body. ‘’Ty, did you have a rash on your back earlier?’’ He asks as he examines the angry red spots on TK’s back.

“What? No…’’ TK says as he stares at him with a quizzical look.

“Hmm…that’s weird’’ 

‘’Carlos…’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’I’m gonna…gonna puke again’’ TK groans as he starts to gag. He quickly sits up, wincing at how the movement jostles his knee. He only manages to bring up some bile, and after the painful dry heaves die down, tears are running down his face as he lets out a quiet sob. Carlos wipes those tears away with his thumb, giving him a sympathetic smile. 

“Sorry…but…my knee is throbbing, my stomach hurts, my head hurts…Uggh…I just feel so bad’’ TK mumbles as he leans into Carlos touch. 

“Hey, don’t apologize. You can’t help getting injured and sick on the same day. You’re just extremely unlucky. But you’re my unlucky boy’’ Carlos says as he plants a kiss on TK’s forehead. TK gives a slight chuckle at that. 

‘’I’ll get you water and maybe you can keep down some painkillers too, back in a sec’’ Carlos says as he makes his way to the bathroom. He comes back with the painkillers TK had been prescribed for his knee, a glass of water and a cool washcloth. He helps TK lift his head a bit to drink a few sips of the water and also offering two painkillers, but TK shakes his head, fearing he will throw them up again. 

‘’Come on, they’ll help. Just with a few sips of water’’ Carlos encourages with a smile his boyfriend can’t resist, so TK grabs the pills from Carlos hand and takes them. With a frustrated sigh he lets his head fall on his cushion again. Carlos drags the cool cloth over TK’s neck and face. With a moan TK rolls back to his side, his stomach cramping again. Carlos cautiously climbs over TK and goes to lay behind him and wrapping his arms around the trembling boy. He gently rubs TK’s stomach and kisses the back of his head. Eventually he can hear TK’s breathing evening out. Carlos feel relieved that TK is finally asleep again. He carefully reaches over flips out the light, feeling himself drifting off soon too. 

\--

Carlos is not sure what has woken him up this time. He slowly gets more aware, feeling the heat radiating of TK and hearing a strangled sound. He realizes the sound comes from TK, who is stifling his groans in his pillow. He is fully awake within a second now.

“Ty…TK?’’ He asks, voice filled with worry. ‘’Ty, is your stomach still aching?’’

“Yeah…fuck...it got worse...ngghh’’ TK groans, tossing around, hoping to find a comfortable position. 

“Shit…I thought those painkillers would work by now’’

“Well, they don’t do shit!’’ TK says frustrated. ‘’Why did I have to be so stupid in the past…now I can only have these fake ass painkillers….that…don’t…fucking…work’’ TK wines, nestling his face in Carlos chest. Carlos feels really bad for TK, not sure how to help the boy. He places his chin on top off TK’s head and goes to stroke his neck. He quickly retreats his hands as he feels little bumps on TK’s neck. He turns on the lights, causing TK to groan and squint his eyes. In the light he sees that the few red spots TK head on his back earlier had travelled to his neck. 

“Fuck, Tyler’’ Carlos says. He trails a hand through his own hair, not sure what to do or what is actually wrong with TK. This doesn’t seem like the stomach bug he had first expected. ‘’I...let me get your dad’’ He says as he starts to get up, but TK grabs his arm,

“What? No, don’t. You don’t need to. I’m okay, just not feeling so great’’ 

“Ty, I don’t think this is a normal bug. You have a rash on your back and neck. I just…I don’t know what’s wrong. I want your dad to have a look, okay?’’

“Okay’’ TK sighs, feeling how his neck is itching now that Carlos mentioned the rash. He goes to scratch his skin, but Carlos swaps his hand away. ‘’Don’t’’ He says and grabs the now luke-warm washcloth and puts it on TK’s neck, hoping it will give a tiny bit of a relieve. He then walks out the room and gives a knock on Owens door. When there’s no answer he does it again, a bit louder and more frantic this time. Soon the door is opened by a sleepy yet worried Owen.

“Carlos, what’s…what’s going on?’’ Owen asks, whipping the sleep from his eyes.

“It’s TK. He woke up pretty sick and he also has nasty rash. I don’t know what’s wrong with him…but it doesn’t feel good. Sorry to knock on your door so late…or well, early…but…uhm…I’m worried’’

“Okay, no problem son’’ Owen says as he gives Carlos shoulder a squeeze and walk past him to TK’s bedroom.

“Hey kid, I heard you’re collecting all your bad karma today?” Owen says when he walks up to his son, but his joke falls flat to TK, who is wrecked with nasty stomach cramps again. Owen sits down in the space between TK’s curled up form and strokes his back. It’s then that he feels the small bumps of the rash Carlos was talking about. He studies them as his mind goes a hundred miles per hour to try and think of what all these symptoms might be, when his eyes fall on the painkillers on the bedside. ‘Shit’ he thinks to himself.

“Carlos, how many of these painkillers did he take?’’

“What? Dad? No, I didn’t…I swear’’ TK says before Carlos can answer, the pain of this accusation from his dad noticeable in his voice. 

“Oh, no son, not like that, god no…’’ Owen assures him. “I know you took two in the evening, have you taken more?’’

“I gave him two more a little over an hour ago’’ Carlos says.

‘’Okay, let’s get you in the car. We’re going to make a second trip to the hospital’’

“What? Why?’’ TK asks, as Carlos looks at Owen in surprise. 

“I think you are having an allergic reaction to this new medicine’’. 

‘’Oh…’’ is all TK can say.

“Carlos, why don’t you get him a shirt. I’m gonna get dressed and start the car, okay?’’

“Yeah, okay’’ Carlos says and goes to grab a fresh shirt from TK’s drawer and helping him getting it on. He then carefully hoists TK to his feet, eyeing the crutches in the corner, but soon abandoning that idea as he feels how heavily TK is leaning on him. He hears Owen start the car and they shuffle towards the front door. It’s quite a task as TK is both trying not to put too much weight on his left foot and hunching over because of his stomach pains. They’re halfway through the living room when TK stops.

“You good?’’

‘’Yeah, just bit dizzy’’ TK says as he sways a little bit, Carlos tightening his grip.

“Do you want to sit down?’’

“No, I’m good. Let’s get to the car, can sit there’’

They continue their way over to the car, where Owen was waiting. Just as Carlos turns around to close the front door behind them he feels TK go limp. He eases him to the ground, Owen jumping out of the car and running over to them. He drops to his knees besides TK.

“Son…hey…TK, wake up’’ Owen says as he gives his son a few slaps on the cheek. TK opens his eyes with a groan, Owen and Carlos exchanging a relieved look. But then TK’s eyes roll back and his head falls to the side as he start seizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not always medically accurate, but hey, I like some drama


	4. Wake up

Carlos was nervously tapping his foot, the coffee in his hands already run cold. Unlike that morning it was busy in the hospital. Doctors, patients and visitors where rushing past him in the waiting room. He was staring ahead, but not really seeing anything. His mind was all over the place with worry about TK. When TK had started convulsing on the Strand’s doorstep he just froze. Where he could normally could keep his head cool in case of emergency his mind had just gone completely blank when it was his boyfriend who was the one that was hurt. And it makes him hate himself. What if Owen hadn’t been there? It was him who had recognized that TK wasn’t just sick. It was him who called 9-1-1. It was him who stayed calm.

Carlos suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up, seeing Owen looking at him with a sympathetic but tired smile. He takes the cold coffee out of Carlos hands and replaces it with a new one.

‘’Thanks…And? Any news?’’ Carlos asks him.

‘’No, sorry. Still the same. They’re sure that his symptoms were triggered by the medicine, which then caused the seizure. They just don’t know why he is not waking up’’

Carlos sighs, putting his head in his hands.

‘’How you’re holding up, son?’’

‘’How am I holding up?’’ Carlos asks as he lifts his head to look at Owen.

Owen gives him a nod as he sits down next to him.

‘’I…uhm...I don’t know. My head is all over the place…I just want him to wake up’’ 

Owen puts his arms around Carlos. “Yeah, you and me both Carlos. You and me both’’ 

‘’Family of Mr. Strand?’’ they hear a doctor say, making them both jump up. 

‘’Yes, I’m his dad. Any news?’’ Owen says.

“I’m afraid not, but he is stable. You can come see him if you want’’.

Carlos and Owen followed the doctor into the room TK was in. As soon as Owen sees his son he has a flashback to when TK was in the same condition after he was shot. Pale and unconscious, surrounded by beeping machines and many wires. He remembers how scared he was of losing his son that day. He stops in his tracks, suddenly not able to walk any further in the room, making Carlos bump into him.

“Owen?’’

But he doesn’t get an answer. Carlos sees how Owen is staring at his son, frozen on his spot. 

‘’Owen?’’ Carlos tries again. Owen looks at him, his eyes big and scared.

‘’I uhm...why don’t you sit…I…I’ll get us some…uhm coffee’’ He says as he practically sprints out of the room. A half-full, still warm coffee in his hand. 

\--

Carlos is sitting by TK’s bed, holding his hand and stroking his hair. He had been sitting there for a while now, half of him wanting to check up on Owen, the other half not wanting to leave TK side. Just as he feels like he should at least try to call Owen he hears someone entering the room. He looks over his shoulder and sees Owen leaning on the doorpost, his eyes red rimmed. 

“How is he doing?’’

“Uhm, still not waking up. But...yeah, stable’’

‘’Hmm, okay’’ Own says as he slowly enters the room and sits down at the other side of TK. He sighs as he grabs TK’s other hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

“Well, here we are again, son. You’ve got to stop doing this to me. To us. Please wake up, TK’’.

They sit in silence for a while. Carlos is hesitant to asks Owen how he is doing. It is obvious to him that Owen has been crying, but he decides to not bring it up. Instead they just both sit there, holding and stroking TK, praying for him to wake up. 

Suddenly Owen breaks the silence.

‘’I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t know what came over me. But just seeing him like this, it brought me back to when…I was so scared that I was maybe gonna lose my son that day. All those feelings came rushing back when I saw him’’.

‘’It’s okay. I get it’’.

A tear escapes his eye and Owen quickly wipes it away. ‘’I shouldn’t be weak, I should stay strong for my son’’. 

“Owen, this isn’t weakness. This is love. And you’ve been strong when he needed it. You could snap out of your worry and call 9-1-1. You where the one who saw that his symptoms needed attention’’.

Owen looks at him as Carlos continues.

“All while I just froze and did nothing. I just…I didn’t realize it was the painkillers…and I even gave him more…what if I caused all this?’’ Carlos says as he starts crying.

Owen gets up and walks around TK’s bed. He motions for Carlos to get up.

“Hey, you didn’t do this. Don’t you dare think that’’ Owen says as he puts his arms around Carlos shaking form and stroking his back. Owen then carefully breaks away, grabbing the can of water on the bedside table and pours them both a cup. He sits Carlos down and hands him the cup, but nearly drops it as monitors around him start to beep frantically. He turns around just in time to see his son open his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter, because my life is pretty busy right now...but just couldn't wait to update.
> 
> Update: I didn’t abandon this story; just really busy with finishing my internship and thesis...sorry to make you all wait :s


End file.
